Saingan baru KID
by Kira.Mitsu1412
Summary: Summary: Untuk kedua kalinya Kaito alias KID dicuekin cewek...! yang pertama tentu sang ratu es teitan, tapi siapa yang kedua kalinya? Untuk mendapat perhatian cewek itu kaito melakukan hal aneh. ikuti anehnya disini... story by: Irokawa Kira
1. Chapter 1

selamat membaca...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

20.38 PM

"Dasar payah! Masa cuma punya uang segini? Kamu kan anak pesulap kaya" kata si preman

"Tapi ayah memang cuma ngasih uang segitu aja om"jawab si anak laki laki

"Jangan bohong, aku tahu kamu masih punya uang kan?"

"A-aku uda gak punya uang lagi om"

"Dasar bocah!" si preman pun melayang kan tangan nya untuk menampar si anak laki laki, sebelum sempat menyentuh wajah si anak laki laki, si preman merasakan sebuah hantaman di tangannya.

"Hei ! Siapa yang berani melempari ku?"

"Aku" jawab singkat,padat,dan jelas seorang anak cewek berambut hitam pendek dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Beraninya kau bocah!" si preman pun melayangkan pisaunya tanpa pandang bulu kalau yang akan ditusuknya adalah seorang bocah

"AWAS!" teriak si anak laki laki

Dengan gesit, anak cewek tersebut menghindari pisau si preman dan menendang kaleng di sekitarnya tepat ke wajah si preman, pisau si preman pun jatuh berdenting.

"TASUKETE…!" teriak si anak laki laki

Beberapa warga langsung mendatangi tempat tersebut dan mengejar si preman. Si preman pun ketakutan dan langsung berlari meninggalkan dua anak berumur 10 tahun itu.

"Terima kasih ya sudah menolong ku" kata si anak laki laki

"Tidak usah dipikirkan,aku senang menolong orang, apalagi kamu seumuran denganku" jawab si anak perempuan

"Siapa namamu?"

"Seorang tanpa nama meninggalkan jasa yang penting. namaku tidak penting yang penting aku berhasil menolong orang. Tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Black Star, bintang hitam"

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Entahlah, tapi kamu harus belajar melindungi dirimu. Ini kenang kenangan. Jaa ne" kata anak perempuan tersebut sambil tersenyum, kemudian menghilang

"Aku tidak akan melupakan mu" si anak laki laki tersebut melihat benda yang diberikan anak cewek tersebut. Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk bintang hitam yang bersinar dibawah sinar bulan.

Tiba tiba semuanya menjadi hitam seolah seprti rekaman video yang sudah selesai diputar

"Kaito…. Bangun, kamu harus sekolah" panggil ibu dari anak bernama kaito itu

"Baik, Bu" jawab anak bernama kaito tersebut

'_Mimpi itu lagi….'_

…**.**

Suasana di kelas 10-B SMA Teitan

~Kaito POV~

'_Huh….. kelihatanya hari ini tidak akan ada hal special,kenapa sekolah ini sepi sekali sih… walau aku bisa sulap,aku juga butuh hiburan….'_ Batin Kaito

"Hey BaKaito…, apa yang kamu pikirkan heh? Sampai mukanya kayak gak pernah disetrika gitu.." kata anak yang bernama Aoko itu

"Tidak ada,Hanya bingung mau mencari kesenangan apa…"

"Hwahahahahaha….."

'_Memang ada yang lucu?'_

"Kenapa kamu ketawa kayak gitu?" kataku dengan muka secemberut-cemberutnya

"Kamu aneh sih,kesenangan gak usah dicari… nanti juga datang sendiri…"

"Gitu ya?" tanyaku dengan (menurut aoko) bodoh

"Tentu Baka…"

"Anak-anak,Duduk dengan tenang, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru… ayo masuk perkenalkan dirimu…" kata pak Hakuba

Seorang anak berambut hitam pendek dan berwajah cantik berjalan masuk kedalam kelas

"Konnichiwa, watashiwa Irokawa Kira-desu" (tokoh karangan author ^^)

"Konnichiwa…!" jawab para murid dengan semangat karena kedatangan murid baru

"Nah irokawa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya pak hakuba

"Semua yang cari masalah denganku berakhir di rumah sakit…"

dia mengatakan nya sambil tersenyum bagai malaikat,namun terasa aura kegelapan yang mematikan bagai setan seolah-olah siapa untuk memangsa siapa saja….

'_apa-apaan cewek ini? Cewek setan? Mungkin kesenangan baru untuk ada penyihir, detektif,dan Ahoko yang membuatku bosan. Sepertinya seru' batinku_

"b-baik irokawa silahkan duduk di sebelah kuroba,kuroba angkat tangan mu…" kata pak guru dengan tergagap karena masih merasakan aura gelap irokawa

Kesempatan…! Dengan begini kurasa akan lebih mudah dekat dengan nya…. Aku pun mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi dengan semangat,dia melirik kearah ku kemudian berkata…

"Tidak ada tempat duduk lain pak?"

"M-memangnya ada apa dengan kuroba?" kata pak guru yang masih tergagap

"Aku tidak mau duduk di samping pesulap bodoh yang mesum,dan aku belum mau cari masalah dengan penggemar si _kuroba_ alasan itu cukup"

"Tapi tidak ada tempat lain yang kosong disini " kata pak guru yang sudah bisa mengontrol rasa takutnya

"Huh,Apa boleh buat kalau begitu…" katanya sambil menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju kearahku

"Baik anak-anak buka buku Matematika hal 72 !"

Jujur perkataan nya benar benar dingin,dan tahu dari mana dia karakter ku seperti itu? Bukan,bukan aku mengakui karakter ku begitu ,yah walau kadang juga ….. tidak tidak… sebaiknya kutanyakan saja….

"Hei bagaimana kamu bisa berkata kalau aku seperti itu?" tanyaku dengan tatapan super memelas

"Maksudnya kamu pesulap mesum yang bodoh? Mana mungkin aku tidak tau kalau seluruh sekolah membicarakan nya"

Apaaaaaaaaaa? Jadi seluruh sekolah mengatakan aku begitu? Sialan,dasar para murid bermuka dua….!( author:kamu sendiri murid kan? Kaito:aku kan emang ahlinya bermuka dua,poker face gitu loh…*narsis tingkat dewa =_= )

"Ooh…." Kataku dengan muka super duper sedih yang benar benar sedih

Dia melirikku sebentar lalu kembali pandangan nya ke guru yang sedang mengajar

'_Kurasa kesenangan ku yang berikutnya adalah berkenalan denganya... coba kita lihat sejauh mana kamu bisa mengejek pesulap tampan dengan seribu pengemar ini'_ (author: facepalm -_-)

~Kira POV~

"Ooh…" dia menjawab dengan tatapan super sedih

'Cih,memangnya aku bisa kasian dengannya hanya karena tatapan nya itu?'

Tiittt…..Tiitt…. ada nada dering dari Hp ku

'_You have 1 new mesagge' _ kubuka SMS yang ada di Hp ku

'_Jangan terbawa suasana,ingat misi mu,jangan lupakan mengapa kau dipindahkan kesini'_

'_Tentu saja,mana mungkin aku lupa? Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini, Shiho-chan'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TB_C_

* * *

gimana ceritanya?bagus gak? afwan kalo banyak kesalahan, maklum author baru...^^

tunggu chap selanjutnya ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen…. Updatenya lama ya? Soalnya akhir2 ini author lagi ada kesibukan, jadi gak ada waktu buat mikirin fanfic. Di chapter ini saingan baru KID akan menunjukan tanda tanda kedatangannya. Gimana ya kelanjutanya? ^^

Chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya loh…

**~story by: kira-kun~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

~Kaito POV~

_KRINGG….KRINGG…_

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu yang sudah di nantikan oleh para siswa termasuk aku, waktunya pulang. Sebaiknya bagaimana ya? Apa aku ajak Irokawa pulang bersama saja? Kira-kira dia mau tidak ya? Aku ajak saja deh….

"Hei Irokawa,bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama? Aku ingin tahu kamu tinggal dimana…" kataku dengan wajah (menurut kaito dan penggemarnya) tampan dan senyuman manis khusus untuk mencuri hati para wanita,aku sudah yakin kalau irokawa akan menyetujui ajakanku, karena dia tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kamu tahu aku tinggal dimana…" seketika senyumnya berubah jadi pandangan dingin yang sangat menusuk.

"Tapi…." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata kataku irokawa sudah berjalan membawa tasnya keluar kelas, aku pun hanya bisa bersedih karena wajahku tidak mempan.(Author: itu sih Derita Loe,makanya jangan kepedean :p)

"Hey,kalian sudah dengar? Katanya Kudou-sama sudah kembali.." kata salah seorang murid perempuan di kelas ku

"Benarkah? Kudou-sama detektf dari timur itu? Kyaaa…" jerit para siswi perempuan

'_Cih, orang itu apa bagusnya sih? Dia kan Cuma tantei-kun yang sombong ' _saat aku menoleh ternyata irokawa sudah tidak ada di sebelahku. Kemana dia itu?

Aku melihat dia berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Saat aku akan berteriak memanggil namanya, tiba tiba dia menabrak seseorang sampai keduanya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Hei, kalo jalan pake mata dong" kata orang yang ditabrak itu,ternyata adalah si detektif sombong.

"Kalo jalan itu pake kaki, kalo pake mata emang gimana cara jalannya? pernah diajarin gak sih?" kata irokawa sambil berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kudou yang masih terjatuh.

"Sombong sekali sih anak itu, memangnya dia itu siapa?" Tanya kudou

"Mungkin keturunan si ice queen" jawabku kemudian berlari meninggalkan kudou yang masih dengan wajah kaget karena aku merespon pertanyaan yang mungkin sebenarnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku sudah berniat ingin mengikuti irokawa, bagaimana pun aku juga ingin tahu seperti apa rumahnya.

Aku mengikuti irokawa menyusuri jalanan yang ramai,pertokoan,gang,stadion, dan banyak lagi

'_Sebenarnya rumahnya di mana sih? Jauh banget, aku bisa ketinggalan kereta buat pulang ke Ekoda nih..'_

Aku pun beristirahat di bangku taman saat melihatnya duduk di seberang bangku taman yang ku duduki. Dia mulai membaca majalah, karena terlalu capek tanpa sadar aku tertidur. Saat terbangun irokawa sudah tidak ada, padahal aku Cuma tertidur 10 menit (Author: ngaca dong! Itu gak "Cuma" tau….! 3)

'_Sial, lain kali akan kuikuti kemana pun kau pergi'_

Kaito pun pulang naik kereta untuk kembali ke rumahnya di Ekoda, karena capek kaito pun tertidur dan dibangunkan oleh petugas kereta ketika sampai di Ekoda. Sampai dirumah kaito langsung makan, mandi, ganti baju, dan tidur. Tanpa sadar kalau ibu nya belum pulang.

**...**

~Kira POV~

'_Bagus, dia sudah tertidur…'_ aku pun berjalan menjauhi bangku taman yang tadi kutempati.

"Dasar Baka, kamu kira kamu bisa mengikuti ku dengan mudah?" aku berbicara dengan diri sendiri.

Aku berjalan menuju apartemen ku. Kulihat jam di pergelangan tanganku, 13.30, sebentar lagi aku harus kerja, waktu benar benar tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk istirahat. Aku pun mempersiapkan diri untuk bekerja.

Aku langsung mandi, makan, ganti baju berlengan pendek berwarna biru gelap, celana jeans panjang longgar, sepatu kets hitam dan topi biru tua. Aku pun pergi ke tempat kerja ku di sebuah Café.

Sampai di café aku langsung mengganti baju dengan seragam pelayan berwarna magenta, rok hitam 5 cm di atas lutut (dengan celana pendek di baliknya), kaos kaki dibawah lutut berwarna hitam dan bando berwarna magenta.

Aku pun mulai bekerja. Tanpa terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.30, café akan tutup jam sebentar lagi, diluar pun hujan turun deras, saat akan membalikkan tanda Open menjadi Close aku melihat seorang ibu yang sudah tua kehujanan dan kesusahan membawa barangnya belanjaannya

"_Baa-san_, anda tidak apa apa? Ayo masuk dulu untuk menghangatkan diri " tawarku

"Ahh… Terima kasih ya, siapa namamu nak?" Tanya ibu itu saat kubimbing masuk

"Irokawa, irokawa kira" kataku sambil membawakan teh hangat. Tanpa terasa 30 menit berlalu sambil berbincang-bincang dengan ibu ini. Hujan pun mereda

"Terima kasih ya sudah menolong ibu, irokawa. Datanglah ke rumah ibu di Ekoda kapan kapan. Nama ibu kuroba chikage " katanya

'_Kuroba?'_

"Saya akan mampir jika datang ke Ekoda" jawab ku

"Benar ya? Ditunggu kehadiran nya, ini alamat saya. Saya pamit pulang dulu, sudah malam" katanya sambil menyerahkan kartu nama, kemudian pergi

"Nah, sekarang saatnya pulang" aku langsung mengganti seragam ku dengan baju yang tadi kupakai saat berangkat kerja, aku langsung pulang ke apartemen ku dan mengganti bajuku dengan piyama. Karena belum mengantuk walau sangat capek, jadi aku menonton tv

"_Besok malam KID akan mencuri permata Purple Nail, apakah pencuriannya akan berhasil? Berhasilkah grup detektif cilik menghentikan pencurian ini? Besok saksikan siaran langsungnya dari gedung X" _kata reporter berita di tv

"Pencuri 1412 dan grup detektif cilik huh? Kurasa besok aku akan terhibur…. Lagi pula besok sabtu, aku libur bekerja" karena aku masih SMA jadi pemiliknya memperbolehkan masuk siang dan libur sabtu minggu.

"_Bagi yang berhasil akan mendapat hadiah dari Tuan Jirokichi"_ lanjut suara tv tersebut

"Kebetulan sebentar lagi Shiho-chan ulang tahun, kurasa aku akan ikut acara polisi-pencuri ini"

…**.**

~Normal POV~

"_Pemirsa, sebentar lagi KID akan memulai aksinya saat jam berdentang di angka 9 tepat, yaitu 5 menit lagi… akankah kaito berhasil mencuri Purple Nail? Kita akan menunggu kedatangannya beberapa saat lagi"_ kata suara tv tersebut

"Hei apa benar KID-sama akan datang?" Tanya seorang anak kecil berambut pendek dengan bando kepada anak berkacamata

"Tentu saja, dia akan menepati janji sesuai surat pemberitahuannya" jawab anak bekacamata itu

"Asyik…. Akhirnya bisa melihat KID-sama" teriak anak cewek itu

"Lihat diatas!" teriak salah seorang pengunjung

"Kyaa, itu KID-sama" jerit seorang wanita. Si anak berkacamata pun menoleh dan menemukan sesosok pria yang terbang dengan gantole nya, mendarat diatas display purple nail.

"KID, jelaskan bagaimana anda akan kabur dari sini?" Tanya salah seorang wartawan. Dengan senyuman kebanggannya dia menjawab

"Dengan teleportasi" dan seketika terlihat kumpulan asap. KID telah menghilang. Seketika jaring pun naik setinggi kira kira 100 meter

"Bwahahaha, KID tak akan bisa lolos dari sini. Dasar mulut besar" kata kakek Jirokichi

"Apa ini?" Tanya salah satu pengunjung sambil mengambil sebuah kartu di lantai

"One?" kata pengunjung tersebut

"Two" kata pengunjung lain

"Three!" kata pengunjung yang lainnya lagi

POOF… KID pun muncul di atap gedung

"Katakan pada kakek tua itu untuk menyiapkan sandal yang sebelah lagi besok. Aku tidak mau membawa barang palsu" setelah mengatakan itu kepada wartawan didepannya dia terbang menggunakan gantole nya.

Saat dia hampir melewati jaring besi. Sebuah bola mendarat di monocole nya sampai pecah. Disisi lainnya ada seseorang yang melemparkan kartu menggunakan pistol padanya

"_Konbawa,baka-sama. Trik murahan mu sudah kuketahui, apa kamu yakin akan melanjutkan pencurian? Kalau iya aku ucapkan selamat gagal. Salam BS"_

"Cih, siapa itu BS? Sombong banget…kurasa kamu mainan yang seru untukku, BS" kata KID sambil terus terbang dengan gantolenya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Gimana ceritanya? Bagus gak? Gimana ya kalo kaito ketemu Black Star? Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya….. Review please ^^

Quest untuk chapter ini:

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik detektif conan, jilid keberapa ya? Yang berhasil menjawab akan dapat hadiah loh =v=


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gimana ceritanya? Aneh gak? Maaf kalo humornya kurang soalnya author emang kekurangan ide, disini KID bakalan ketemu langsung sama saingan barunya. Author juga gak tau bakalan jadi berapa chapter, pokoknya ada ide langsung tulis aja. Chapter ini author bikin special supaya jadi panjang, soalnya chap sebelumnya pendek-pendek sih, hehehe. Ikuti terus ceritanya ya….^^

**~story by: kira-kun~**

* * *

~Kaito POV~

"Kaito, bangun. Ibu mau pergi ke rumah saudara sampai besok. Kamu di rumah sendiri ya. Ibu sudah siapkan sarapannya" teriak ibu dari bawah.

"Baik bu" jawab ku malas malas-an sambil bangun dari tempat tidur.

'_Fyuhh…. Sendirian lagi, enaknya pergi kemana ya' _batinku sambil makan sarapan yang disiapkan ibu.

"Bosan….. nginep dirumah temen aja kali ya? Tapi rumahnya siapa?" aku mulai bicara sendiri

"jalan jalan dulu aja deh" kataku sambil mengambil jaket,mengunci pintu dan pergi keluar

~Kira POV~

'_Gajiku mulai tidak cukup untuk sewa apartemen nih. Aku pindah aja ya? Kemana ya?'_ batinku

'_Kalau ke rumah Shiho-chan boleh tidak ya?'_

Aku pun mengambil jaket dan topi,mengunci pintu dan pergi menuju rumah Shiho.

_Took….Took…._

"Ya, sebentar" jawab suara anak kecil dari dalam

"Hai Shiho-_chan_" sapaku

"Ah, Kira…. Ada perlu apa? Dan berhenti memanggilku begitu. Ayo masuk dulu" katanya

"hehehe….. Gomen, tapi namamu memang bagus begitu…" saat kami sudah duduk di sofa dia bertanya

"Jadi ada perlu apa dengan ku?"

"Begini Shiho-_chan_. Gajiku tidak mencukupi untuk tinggal di apartemen lagi. Boleh aku pindah kesini? Aku akan membantu mu bersih-bersih masak dan sebainya. Aku tetap bekerja kok"

"Boleh saja sih, tapi karena ada suatu alasan, tidak bisa hari ini, mungkin besok." katanya

"Baiklah, tapi aku sudah diijinkan kesini kan? Besok aku pindah kesini ya…"

"Silahkan anggap rumah sendiri" katanya sambil tersenyum

~Normal POV~

_GUBRAK…._

"Aduh, kalo jalan lihat lihat dong" kata cewek yang tertabrak

"Loh,Kira? Ngapain ada disini?" kata cowok yang menabrak

"Sejak kapan aku mengijinkan mu memanggil namaku? Baka-sama" kata kira

"Baka-sama?" gumam kaito dengan nada heran

"Aku ingin saja memanggil namamu. Kamu ngapain ada disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu" setelah mengatakan itu kaito yang sudah muncul perempatan siku-siku di kepalanya menarik tangan kira dan membawanya (Author: lebih tepat disebut menyeretnya =_=) ke suatu tempat

"Hei, lepasin" tapi kaito tidak mempedulikannya. Sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah danau yang sepi. Kaito menyuruh Kira duduk di bangku taman dengan tatapan setan, mau tidak mau Kira menurutinya

"Sekarang kamu bisa cerita kenapa kamu disana? Kamu terlalu tertutup untuk ukuran setan" kata kaito dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Awalnya Kira diam saja, tapi karena terus ditatap seperti itu akhirnya Kira menyerah

"Yahh, kalau kamu mau tau. Gajiku tidak cukup lagi untuk membayar apartemen karena harganya melambung tinggi, sore ini aku harus pergi. Aku sudah di ijinkan untuk tinggal di rumah kenalanku, tapi tidak bisa hari ini jadi hari ini aku akan tidur di jalanan. Tadi itu aku ada disana waktu kembali dari rumah kenalanku. Puas? " jawab kira dengan panjang (Author: Wih….. itu bukan panjang,tapi panjang x lebar x tinggi ^^)

"Kamu mau nginep di rumahku?" kata kaito.

Hening sejenak.

"Kurasa pendegaran ku mulai rusak, aku mendengar ajakanmu menginap di rumahmu, hahaha…." kata kira sambil tertawa hambar dan menepuk nepuk telinganya

"Pendengaranmu tidak rusak,aku memang mengajakmu menginap di rumahku. Kebetulan ibuku pergi ke rumah saudaranya" setelah kaito mengatakan itu kira terdiam cukup lama

"Tidak merepotkan?" katanya dengan suara pelan

"Tidaklah, aku senang ada yang menemaniku di rumah" kata kaito sambil tersenyum

"Tapi kalau kamu melakukan yang aneh aneh padaku…" kata kira sambil meretakkan tangannya. Dan aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya

"Aku tidak menjamin keselamatanmu loh" lanjutnya dengan _evil smile_ nya

"T-tentu saja. Aku tidak akan berbuat aneh aneh. Ayo kerumahku sekarang" kata kaito dengan tatapan ngeri

"Dasar cewek setan" gumam kaito, tapi telinga Kira cukup tajam untuk mendengar Kaito mengatakan sesuatu

"Hah? Kamu bilang apa?" kata Kira dengan heran

"T-tidak, tidak apa apa" jawab kaito dengan cepat

"Aku ke apartemenku dulu, ngambil barang. mau ikut?" kata kira, kaito mengangguk.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju apartemen Kira. Kira mengemasi barang barangnya sedangkan kaito menunggu di depan pintu

"Barangmu Cuma ini?" kata kaito dengan terkejut melihat Kira hanya keluar membawa sebuah ransel yang lumayan besar

"Memangnya kenapa?barangku Cuma baju biasa, aku kan bukan seorang cosplay seperti pencuri sombong itu" jawab Kira

"Pencuri sombong?" Tanya kaito sambil berjalan disamping Kira menuju Stasiun ke Ekoda

"Masa tidak tau sih? Itu loh pencuri cosplay yang suka senyum senyum GaJe ke penggemarnya terutama para cewek , kalo tidak salah namanya—" Kata Kira terputus sejenak.

"Siapa?" tanyaku yang masih tidak mengerti

"—Ahh, aku ingat. Namanya Kanchou kitty. Pencuri spesialis berlian yang akan mencuri purple nail malam ini di gedung X itu loh " katanya dengan tersenyum karena berhasil mengingat namanya-walau sebenarnya meleset jauh-.

JLEBB…

"Maksudmu Kaito KID?"

"Oh ya, itu maksudku"

"Kenapa Nama Kaito KID yang banyak fans nya dimulut cewek setan ini jadi Kanchou Kitty? menyedihkan" gumam kaito sambil berusaha nahan keinginannya nangis darah (Author: Lebay banget sih. Kaito:Biar :p Author: tapi nama Kanchou kitty bagus juga ya? Hehehe *dipukul kaito sampe sekarat x_x)

"Kamu mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ahh, gak kok. Ayo masuk keretanya mau berangkat" mereka yang sudah masuk stasiun—anggap aja kejadian diperjalanan di skip—langsung menaiki kereta yang menuju Ekoda

SKIP TIME

Di rumah Kaito

~Kira POV~

"Ini ruang tamu, kalo terus belok kanan dapur, belok kiri perpustakaan, di sebelah kanan perpustakaan ada kamar ibuku, kamar tamu di sebelah kiri perpustakaan, diatas ada kamarku dan gudang. Kamu tidur di kamar tamu aja" kata kaito panjang lebar, sambil terus berjalan ke ruangan—yang menurutku—kamar tamu

"Ini kamarmu, maaf kalo tidak terlalu besar. Atau-" katanya sambil terputus

"Atau?"

"Mau tidur bareng dikamarku? kamar dan tempat tidurku lumayan besar kok …" katanya yang sukses membuatku menurunkan pukulan ku yang sangat _halus_ mendarat di kepalanya

"HENTAI….!" Teriak ku

"Ittaiii….aku kan Cuma bercanda" Katanya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sudah terdapat benjolan setinggi Tokyo tower

"Bercandamu jelek" kataku sambil menjulurkan lidahku

"Kamu ini aneh ya…" katanya

"Apanya?"

"Aku baru tau ada malaikat dan setan dalam tubuh yang sama" dan ucapannya sukses membuat Tower ke-dua di kepalanya.

"Sudah, keluar sana ! aku mau mandi" bukannya keluar dia malah berdiri menatapku di depan pintu.

"Hey Kira, Mau kubantu?" –lagi lagi—ucapanya membuat ku melayangkan pukulan _halus_ ku yang ke-tiga.

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH? MAU MANDI BARENG?" teriakku saat selesai dengan Tower ke-tiga di kepalanya plus muka yang memerah

"Ittaiii…. Bukan itu maksudku, mau kubantu merapikan kamar ini tidak? Jangan main pukul aja" katanya sambil meringgis

"Hehehe…. Gomen kalo gitu" kataku dengan senyum tanpa dosa

"Huh, memangnya dengan maaf saja sudah selesai? Kalo gitu penjara gak ada isinya tau !"

"Baiklah, kamu mau aku melakukan apa? Asal tidak yang aneh aneh" jawabku

"Nanti saja, kamu mandi dulu sana. Aku juga mau mandi" katanya sambil meninggalkan kamarku dengan nada menggerutu

"Baiklah"

Setelah mandi…

"Oii, Kira..! kamu tuh mandi atau bertapa sih? Lama amat" teriak kaito di depan pintu kamarku saat aku sedang membereskan kamar tamu

"Suka-suka aku dong, yang mandi aku. Lagian ini uda selesai lagi beresin kamar" kataku sambil membuka kunci kamar—taulah kenapa dikunci—dan munculah wajah BeTe seorang Kuroba.

"Lama banget sih, ngapain aja di dalem hah?" Tanya kaito

"Mandilah, aku kan cewek wajar aja mandinya lama" kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah

"Eh? Kamu bilang apa tadi? Kamu cewek? Diliat darimana nya?" Tanya—sindir—kaito. Yahh,kalo melihat penampilanku emang kayak cowok sih. Celana panjang hitam longgar, dan baju abu abu lengan pendek bertuliskan 'Death' dengan warna hitam dan terlihat seperti cat tumpah. Tapi hei, tetap saja tidak terima dibilang kayak gitu

" .apa.?. . . .ya?" tanyaku ulang sambil mengepalkan tanganku di depan wajahnya

"A-ahh, gak kok. Tadi aku bilang Kira itu manis banget ya?" katanya dengan cengirannya

"Cih, yaudah. Terus kita makan apaan malam ini? Uda jam 7 nih" tanyaku sambil menurunkan kepalanku dari depan wajahnya

"Makan nasilah, masa makan batu"

"Orang bego juga tau kalo makan nasi kali…"

"Loh, orang bego itu dibilang bego karena bego. Mana tau kalo makan nasi"

"Aah,bodo amat. Ayo makan" ajakku sambil berjalan menuju dapur

"Iya iya" katanya sambil mengikutiku

"Jadi? Kamu mau masak apa?" tanyaku saat sampai di dapur

"Loh kok aku? Yang cewek kan kamu. Kamu aja yang masak"

"Aku gak bisa masak" jawabku datar

"Hah? Kamu itu jangan jangan emang cowok ya?"

"Oi, kalo aku gak bisa masak kan gak mesti aku cowok. Baka-sama"

"Baik baik, aku yang masak" katanya, kemudian dengan cekatan dia mulai memasak kari yang baunya sangat enak. Aku menunggunya di depan tv di ruang tamu. Sekitar 20 menit kemudian Kaito muncul dan duduk di sebelahku

"Loh, mana masakan nya?" tanyaku

"Uda habis kumakan. Aku Cuma bikin 1 porsi" katanya datar

Sialan,dia emang berniat bikin aku kelaparan ya?

"Kok gitu sih?"

"Kamu sih nonton tv aja. Gak bantuin" katanya. Uhh,sial. Perutku sudah benar benar kelaparan. Disaat gini nyesel deh kenapa dulu gak belajar masak sama nenekku yang cerewet banget. Saat kuronggoh saku, aku Cuma nemuin 5 ribu. Ya ampun. Makan apa aku malam ini?

"Cih" jawabku sambil meniggalkannya yang masih menonton tv. Aku pergi ke kamarku mengambil jaket dan topi,memakainya, lalu pergi keluar. Saat membuka pintu kaito bertanya

"Mau kemana?"

"Cari orang yang berbaik hati mau ngasih makan orang yang kelaparan" jawabku dengan nada datar sambil pergi meninggalkan nya.

baru ingat ini di Ekoda, aku kan gak tau jalan ini. Duh.. bego banget sih. Saat aku mau berbelok ke tingkungan, aku merasa ada yang memegang tanganku, reflek aku langsung mengunci tangannya sampai orang itu bicara—tepatnya meringgis—padaku.

"Oi, ini aku ini aku. Aku Cuma mau ngomong tadi bercanda. Karinya masih sisa kok" kata orang itu sambil meringgis kesakitan. Saat tau itu adalah Kaito aku langsung melepaskan tangannya

"Bilang dari tadi dong" kataku sambil meninggalkannya di tingkungan tadi. Sampai di rumah kaito aku langsung melepas jaket dan topiku, kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah tersedia kari. Aku pun langsung memakan kari itu

"Ittadakimasu" kataku pelan. Aku mulai memakan kari ku dalam diam sampai akhirnya isi piring tersebut tandas tidak bersisa. Jujur aku masih marah sama kaito, yang benar saja, masa orang kelaparan dibilang gak ada makanan. Gara gara dimakan sendiri lagi,Sialan.

"Hey, kamu marah ya?" Tanya kaito saat aku mencuci piring bekas makan ku tadi

"Menurut lo?" tanyaku balik dengan nada sinis. Kalo aku udah pake bahasa gaul kayak gitu berarti aku emang uda marah banget

"Hey, aku minta maaf deh. Gak akan aku ulangi. Maafin ya?" katanya dengan puppy eyes. Aku gak akan runtuh Cuma karena tatapan bodohnya itu. Kutinggalkan dia di dapur sedangkan aku pergi ke ruang tamu dan menyalakan tv. Tapi aku tidak focus dengan acara tv tersebut, pikiranku melayang bagaimana cara aku menghalangi Kanchou kitty itu.

"Hei" panggil kaito. Tapi aku diam saja, saat itu seolah olah aku bisa melihat ada perempatan siku siku di dahinya. Tiba tiba dia mengurungku di lengannya—masih dalam posisi duduk—, sontak wajahku memerah karena wajahnya sangat dekat. Aku berusaha lari, tapi sialnya dibelakangku sofa sehingga aku benar benar tidak bisa bergerak

"Kalo kamu tidak mau memaafkanku, jangan salahkan aku untuk memaksamu memaafkanku…" katanya dengan seringaiannya. Dia makin mendekatkan wajah nya, wajahku ku pun semakin memerah. Merasa tidak ada pilihan selain cara kasar aku pun mengeluarkan tenaga ku—yang sekuat serigala—kepada kedua bahu kaito, serta menendang perutnya secara kasar. Cara itu sukses membuat kaito terjungkal dari atas sofa dengan punggung menghantam lantai. Aku langsung pergi menuju kamarku.

"Ya, kumaafkan" kataku pelan sebelum mengunci pintu dan tiduran di kasur

~Kaito POV~

"Ya,kumaafkan" aku sempat mendengarnya berkata begitu sebelum masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah memerah.

'_Sial, dia manis sekali kalau wajahnya memerah'_

Aku melihat jam, gawat sudah jam 8.30, aku harus cepat pergi. Aku langsung naik ke kamarku menggunakan sulap untuk merubah penampilanku menjadi Kaito KID yang akan mencuri Purple Nail. Secepatnya aku langsung terbang menuju lokasi.

'_Tepat waktu'_ batinku saat melihat jam menunjukkan 8.59, aku bersiap untuk terjun kebawah. Dengan cara yang sama seperti malam sebelumnya aku mencuri purple nail yang sebelahnya lagi. Kemudian setelah berkata aku akan menghilang dengan teleportasi muncul sekumpulan asap dari bom asap ku aku langsung berlari menuju gedung menggunakan jubah hitam dan berbicara dengan partnerku di _walkie talkie_

"_Aku sudah siap" _kata suara tersebut, aku pun langsung naik keatas dengan tali sambil tertawa, setidaknya sebelum mendengar seseorang berbicara di atap.

"Kenapa cepat sekali perginya Baka-sama? Aku belum mengundangmu makan malam loh" kata suara cewek di atap gedung, langsung aku berteriak di _walkie talkie_

"_Buang pemberatnya!"_ teriakku di _walkie talkie_ sehingga aku berhenti di tengah jalan menuju atap.

"Bagaimana kamu mengetahui trik ku?" tanyaku pada cewek—yang sangat membuatku terkejut—ternyata adalah Kira

"Tanyakan saja pada detektif kecilmu, aku kan bukan detektif. Aku itu Cuma ingin purple nail itu." Katanya dengan nada datar

"Terserah kalau itu keinginanmu nona" kataku yang—biasanya—membuat para cewek menjerit, mungkin kecuali Kira. Aku melepas jubah hitam ku yang membuat seluruh penonton menjerit. Aku langsung terbang dengan gantole ku dan menembakkan tali dengan puple nail yang terikat kearah Kira beserta surat yang isinya _'ini bukan permata incaranku'_, dengan gesit dia bisa menangkapnya dan menembakkan sebuah kartu ke arahku yang isinya _'Terima kasih. Salam BS' _isi surat tersebut dengan gambar bintang hitam di bawahnya.

'_Gak mungkin kan? Orang yang dulu nolongin aku waktu kecil itu Kira?'_ batinku sambil terus terbang. Tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai di rumahku. Akupun masuk lewat jendela kamar dan mengganti bajuku. Aku turun ke kamar Kira untuk memastikan apa tadi Kira keluar. Saat kuintip lewat lubang kunci dia sedang berbaring menghadap arah berlawan.

'_Mungkin tadi bukan Kira,mungkin hanya mirip '_ batinku sambil kembali ke kamarku.

Tanpa menyadari kalau itu hanya samaran guling yang di tutupi selimut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Gimana ceritanya? Author berusaha sebisa mungkin supaya Chapter kali ini bisa lebih bagus. Untuk para readers yang mau menyempatkan waktunya tolong review ya…!

Salam Author,

* Irokawa Kira *


End file.
